Demon Wall (Final Fantasy XII)
The Demon Wall is a boss in Final Fantasy XII; two Demon Walls are guarding the Tomb of Raithwall from intruders. It is said they have the Dynast-King's likeness carved onto them. Bestiary Entry Genus: Boss Classification: Guardian Page 1: Observations Being a trap set to prevent those not of royal blood from entering the Dynast-King's tomb. With twin giant swords drawn and a length of wall upon its back, this statue challenges all who would seek to defile its master's resting place. It is thought that this fiendish device was constructed during the Galtean Alliance, and knowledge of the mechanisms of its operation has long been lost. On the wall the Dynast-King's likeness is carved in relief, this being the last thing most intruders see before the Demonwall bears down upon them, crushing their bones to dust. Battle The Demon Walls will continually advance on the party and its proximity to the back wall is indicated by a gauge to the right of the screen. When it gets to the end of the hall a cut scene shows the wall crushing the party, inflicting KO on all active and reserve party members, causing a Game Over. The first Demon Wall is optional and can be fought later. The second Demon Wall is not, and once the player enters the Hall of the Sentinel, the Demon Wall will advance towards the player. The Demon Wall has a special attack, Telega, which inflicts X-Zone, a status effect that teleports a character to an alternate dimension, which makes the character inaccessible until the player moves to a new area. As well as attacking, it also has some powerful spells in its arsenal. Demon Wall inflicts characters with Poison, Sleep, Blind, and Silence. A potential aid is the placing of several pedestals lining both sides of the Hall of the Sentinel. Touching these pedestals will either slow down or speed up the Demon Wall, depending on which pedestal is chosen. The order of the pedestals is the same every time. Battle Speed also plays a role in this battle: if the battle speed is set on high, the party's attacks will be faster on the Demon Wall, even though it will be moving at the same speed. Another method of defeating the Demon Wall(s) is to cast Reflect on all characters (or use a Reflectga Mote) and have all characters cast Aero on themselves. With a character equipped with magick-enhancing gear, a single cast of Aero will do around 500 damage per missile, with four missiles being deflected from the party (including Vossler). Optional Demon Wall The optional Demon Wall is much stronger and more difficult than the required one (hence the location name Hall of the Destroyer). Beating the optional, Demon Wall, leads to the possibility of obtaining an unlimited supply of Demonsbane Swords, an advanced weapon for this point in the game (Attack power of 59). Because of the short time in store before the Demon Wall crushes the party against the wall, combined with the arsenal of negative status effects it constantly casts on the party, the party stands little chance of winning a battle when they first encounter it, if they have not learned their Quickenings yet. Quickening chains is by far the best early-in-the-game strategy. Demonsbane Sword After having defeated both Demon Walls, the party can touch the Blue Crystal where the first demon came out to reveal a secret area. The treasure which sometimes contains the Demonsbane sword is at the bottom of either stairwell (they both lead to the same place). Because the chances of the sword spawning are slim, it is advised to save the game before entering. If the sword is not in the chest, one can restart and try again. Demonsbane will keep on re-spawning endlessly. At this point in the game, it is one of the most powerful weapons, being beaten only by; the Burning Bow (rare drop from Dive Talons), Arcturus (Bazaar) and Francisca (Bazaar), but these three weapons are much harder to obtain before entering the tomb. The chest has a 70% chance to spawn and if the chest spawns, it has a 27.5% chance to contain Demonsbane. The player may not equip the Diamond Armlet. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses